Incubus
by kurosora1984
Summary: On a cold October night, the Incubus found his mate. AkuRoku commission for PamelaIsley.


**Author's Note:** Happy early Halloween! 8D This is a double-drabble commission for **PamelaIsley**, so thank her lots, because there wouldn't have been a fic without her! XD Thank you dear!

I must apologize to...um, India or Hinduism I guess. I borrowed one of their demon's names who wasn't really an incubus and reassigned said demon. Sorry there, Rakshasa! Your name sounds close to Roxas. ;3

And also **warning here guys**: this fic mentions some MPREG-ish things. There is no actual pregnancy within the fic, no baby bumps, but there is an understanding that this will happen in the fic's future. So if you can't stand even the thought, might wanna skip this. XD

I don't think I have to warn y'all about this being mostly sex, right? You know about my fics by now. ;)

Happy Halloween! May you score candy and...well, just _score!_ ;D

* * *

_For every deadly sin, there is a class of demonkind, but for Lust, there are two classes – those who tempt the humans to sin with each other, and those who seduce and bed the humans themselves. Incubus. Succubus. It does not matter. They come to breed. They are male or female – whichever the human prefers. They impregnate the human woman with their half-demon child, or they bear the human man's offspring themselves. They are responsible for the continuation of demonkind, for growing the population in numbers and strength. They are haughty with their own kin, and far more interested in their human toys._

_The human who is taken by an incubus or succubus can either embrace and enjoy the sinful union, or they can grieve and fear and suffer under their society's censure. It does not matter to the demon. What matters is the offspring of Lust. Let the human be miserable if they wish…but if they terminate their pregnancy, or if they fail to inseminate the demon, their fate will make mere misery look blissful. For the demon will return to their bed, and not to breed. This time, they will come…to feed._

~o~

In spirit form, Rakshasa had travelled far over the human lands. She, he, it was searching for a new victim – a human with the highest fertility, and genetics strong enough to make a healthy half-demon child. Rakshasa could read these characteristics, and many more, in a human's aura. The moment the demon caught sight of a perfect aura, that person became prey. And, after a long journey, Rakshasa had now found an absolutely perfect human.

Rakshasa smiled, as much as a spirit could, and drifted above the heads of other humans, following the remarkably fertile man who was walking through the park with a dog on a leash. He was tall, with bright red hair, comfortably dressed in jeans and a sweater. His dog was some sort of mutt. Rakshasa paid it no mind. Demons could charm animals to sleep before preying on their masters, and at the moment, this demon was more interested in studying the human's aura.

The man radiated with the brightness of strength and fertility, but there was something more – the bright color of _yearning_ was what had first caught the demon's attention. There was a loneliness within this man – a _wanting_ that called out for a companion. For _someone_. It was a wonder how dull humans were, really. How could they not see what a devoted lover this man would be?

Because one thing was plain. The man's colors and scent were unmixed with others – so he lived alone, and had not had sex in over a month, at least. He also had a heavy tint of sweetness in the color of his aura – which could only mean one thing. _A homosexual!_ Rakshasa laughed to itself. _What a waste of breeding potential. _At another time in human history, with another sexuality, this one would surely have sired half a dozen bastards by his age. He would have earned a high level of masculine respect among his fellows purely on the merits of having impregnated almost any woman he spent a night with. Yet here he was, a gay man who lived alone, probably childless, entirely ignorant of his own virility…and even more unaware of the demon who had chosen him because of it.

_Delightful. _ Rakshasa shivered with anticipation. _You will enjoy __**me**__, my dear prey._

~o~

Rakshasa rested on the roof of the little townhouse, waiting for the witching hour. He had already constructed for himself a male body – after, of course, searching through the human's house in spirit form, checking for clues to what would please him most. He learned that the man's name was _Axel_, and he had old photos of himself a few past boyfriends, who tended to be shorter and fair-skinned, usually. So Rakshasa made itself into a _he_ after that model. A young man…human…not a demon. Not ageless _Rakshasa_, now. Human. _Roxas._

_Roxas_ was a young man, a golden-haired youth with piercing, enchanting blue eyes. His face was ethereally beautiful, his body slight and small, as the human seemed to like, yet with enough muscle definition to speak of strength, agility…and flexibility. He gave his penis enough size to stir Axel's lust without making him feel inferior – spying on the man in his shower had helped verify the right proportions for that – and his ass had just enough curve to tempt, without softening into a woman's shape. Although outwardly male, Roxas had added a few internal parts that would give him the power to bear a child. Satisfied, he cast a spell to hide himself from human sight and waited, listening with inhuman hearing to the sounds of the man preparing for sleep.

The autumn night was chilly, faintly damp, and the air smelled of wood smoke and fallen leaves. Yet, in spite of the cold, Roxas felt no discomfort – his human body was capable of it, of course, but he wasn't interested in being uncomfortable at the moment. He would allow himself to feel more when the feelings became more enjoyable.

The sound of the mutt snoring reached his ears, and Roxas smiled at the scattered clouds that covered patches of the stars – like tattered rags of mist – and began to chant a spell in a low voice. The dog was soon fixed in a slumber that would only be broken by the dawn – and Roxas would be finished and gone by then.

Axel was also still and quiet, now. The witching hour had arrived, and the sound of deep, gentle breathing from within the human's bedroom told Roxas that it was time. With a smile, he gazed up at the harvest moon and began to softly sing an ancient demon spell in a language so old no one remembered it anymore or knew where it was from. The low, moaning tune filled the chilly breeze, which whipped itself into a cold wind, throbbing with the sound of the demon's song. It made the moon his ally, the moonlight itself carrying hypnotic enchantment into the human's bedroom ahead of him.

Finally, levitating gracefully off the roof, Roxas hovered toward the bedroom window. "_Pathach,_" he whispered, and the window unlocked and slid silently open. Drifting into the room, Roxas let his feet touch the carpet. His prey, Axel, was cocooned in a fluffy comforter, the moonlight falling across him in patches of silver against black shadow. Singing again, Roxas stepped with catlike silence toward the sleeping man.

This song brought an enchanted sleep on the prey. It called him out of true slumber, bringing him into a waking dream. Axel's eyes fluttered and drifted half-open, and he gazed glassily at nothing. His body remained limp with sleep, his breaths coming slowly through slightly-parted lips. Roxas' song wound spell-threads around his consciousness, bringing it close enough to touch, yet binding it tightly so that Axel would be unable to wake, unable to move, unable to resist. It was a kind of sleep paralysis – necessary, for the human prey tended to panic when the incubus entered their bed. That was not allowed. Nothing would stop Roxas from having this man now.

Spell complete, Roxas changed his song into an incubus' chant – ancient, rasping words that called to the primal side of the human male, the innate desire to breed and reproduce, the powerful call of nature that made men burn with their sexual urges. His voice was low and throaty with the hungry call of Lust. He stood at the side of Axel's bed now, tugging gently at the comforter, drawing it away from Axel's loose, unresisting hands. Axel released a long sigh and let the blanket go. Roxas uncovered him completely, finding that he wore only a pair of boxers to bed. _How convenient_, he thought, smiling, admiring his captive man. Tall, thin, toned, strong, well-made – an excellent sire for a half-demon. It would inherit his hellfire-red hair. It would have his venom-green eyes. It would be one of Roxas' finest thralls.

Lust was working heavily on the unresisting man already – the spell had brought heat to his skin, and an erection was rising in his boxers, tenting the fabric. Roxas was behind the man, who lay curled on his side, and he leaned forward and reached over, crawling onto the bed so that he could slide a hand over Axel's hip, around to the front – and touch his hardening penis. With slow, lazy movements, he fondled the growing bulge, letting his hot, heavy breaths brush against Axel's ear. "Axellll…" he sighed, grinding the man's erection a little harder under his hand. His answer was a faint whimper as Axel's penis grew even harder. Roxas smiled and whispered, "_Malach_," waving his hand over the man's groin and hips. His only piece of clothing vanished into nothingness.

Roxas wrapped his hand immediately around the stiff shaft that sprang upward, freed from its confinement. At the same moment, he licked the shell of Axel's ear, squeezing his cock and twisting his fist around the head. The spell-bound man moaned faintly, and Roxas began to stroke his hand up and down Axel's rather impressive erection. He lowered his mouth a bit as well and began to lick and suck Axel's neck, knowing that everywhere he kissed, the man's skin would tingle hotly after. As he became aroused, Roxas' saliva began to act as an aphrodisiac, bringing his prey with him into the realms of carnal pleasure. An incubus, after all, never enjoyed himself alone.

Pressing his body against Axel's back, Roxas released his penis for a moment, holding his hand palm-up and whispering, "_Shemen._" Oil filled his palm, and he returned to touching Axel's cock, stroking languidly and soaking his groin with the shining oil. The man groaned again, making soft, helpless sounds of arousal as Roxas handled him, enjoying the feel of a large penis growing iron-hard in his hand. He nibbled on Axel's neck and ear and let his hand wander, caressing the swell of his sac. With a hungry grin, Roxas massaged the ample testicles. "Little wonder you are so fertile, my dear," Roxas whispered. Axel's balls were quite a handful. "You probably soak your partners with semen."

"_Nnnnn…Con…_" Roxas blinked at his human, surprised at the effort to speak. All Axel managed was, "_Con…dom…_" before his voice faded in another whimper, but that was more than Roxas had heard from a human in quite a while. It also made him snort with disgust. _Oh, those nasty human things._

Leaning over Axel, he tightened his fist and pumped the man's cock a little harder. His purring whisper took on a growly quality as he spoke in the man's ear, "You always use a condom, do you? How do you find one that can contain all your hot, sticky come?"

The answering moan didn't sound anything like words – but it _did_ sound like raw, sexual _need_. Taking pity on his prey, Roxas smiled, then gently pulled Axel over onto his back. He pressed the front of his body to Axel's side, now, enjoying the slide of skin against skin, the heat bringing sweat leaking from their pores already. Rumbling with pleasure, Roxas rolled his hips, thrusting his own erection against Axel's thigh. Glassy green eyes drifted toward his face, and Roxas met him – he cradled Axel's cheek with his clean hand and leaned close, pressing moist lips to Axel's open mouth and sliding his tongue inside. The drugging power of his saliva was already at full strength. Within a few moments of tasting him, Axel would be able to think of nothing but fucking.

As Roxas gave his prey a deep, sensual kiss, he kept his eyes barely open – dreamy green was still watching him, staring at his face, and he met the look. His own eyes were hot with the full strength of an incubus' lust, and Roxas felt a shiver run through Axel's whole body. He smiled and continued to kiss his prey for perhaps longer than was necessary, his hand still fondling Axel's penis as his other hand explored the man's body, tracing his muscles, massaging pleasure into him, and playing with his nipples. At that, Axel made a choking sound of desperation, his blank eyes gaining a spark of expression – pure, raw _want._

"Hush, sweetheart," he whispered against Axel's lips, "don't fear. You're going to fuck me now, precious. You will come soon – you will come over and over, until these full balls are drained dry."

Acting on his promise, Roxas slid backward, sat up, and straddled Axel's hips. Axel's erection pressed into the cleft of his ass, and Roxas rolled his hips against the man's cock, enjoying the burning heat of it and how gloriously hard Axel was. At the same time, he gave his prey a little show – thin, perfect body on display, heady lust filling his face and voice as Roxas played with the man's cock, mimicking the motions of riding it.

Another hungry moan took on the shape of strained words – "_Who…are…you…_" A frown flashed over Roxas' face before the seductive look returned. _Again?_ He felt out the magical bindings holding the man in his waking dream. There was some tension along the lines, as usual, but it seemed to be mostly restraining the human from…reaching for him. Thrusting his hips against Roxas' ass. _Hmmmm. How unusual._

Without answering the question, Roxas lifted his hips and purred, "I want you inside me, baby." He nudged his hole with the tip of Axel's cockhead, letting the man feel the flesh yield slightly, eager to accept him. Roxas had made this body without the need for preparation – he was tight enough to give Axel incredible pleasure, but loose enough to take all of him, and already dripping wet. "I want your cock, Axel. Fuck me…fuck my greedy ass, baby, spread me open…" As he spoke, his words melted into a moan…and as he moaned, he eased his hips downward, feeling Axel's cockhead push inside him, opening him up… "_Ohhhhh, fuck yes!_ Axel…Axel…fuck, your cock is so big…!" It wasn't, of course, particularly huge – not by demonic standards, though it was on the large side for a human – but Roxas knew what men loved to hear, and he himself loved to say it, so he did. More and more of Axel's cock entered him as he slowly forced his hips down, down, all the way down until the curve of his ass met Axel's hips, and then he pressed just a little bit more, making Axel's cock dig in extra deep. Reaching back with his hand, Roxas lifted those heavy, full balls and rolled them up against his ass as he ground his hips in circles, letting Axel feel every bit of the velvet heat encasing him. "Axel, _fuck_, I'm so full…your cock feels so good inside me…_mmmmmm yes…_" And it was as much true as it was spoken to seduce – Roxas was small, after all, and Axel's cock did indeed fill him, stretching his body to its limits. And now that Roxas was _feeling_ everything his body was able to feel, it was easy to tell Axel how good he felt – because he felt _wonderful_.

Axel was moaning, grunting, sometimes whimpering – helpless and unable to move, but clearly aroused by the sight of Roxas on top of him, taking every inch of his cock in deep. Then, it happened _again_. Roxas' attention sharpened as Axel's slurred voice mumbled, "_Beauti…ful…_"

_Again_ – the magic was still in place. Axel was still enchanted. He should be powerless. Should be lying there like one asleep with his eyes open. Unsure what he could really do to strengthen the spell – without sending his human into a coma – Roxas decided to just push his magic through the man a bit. An incubus was lust incarnate – maybe he could overcome the human's ability to speak with something simple, like the wild need to fuck.

Tightening his grip around Axel's cock, Roxas pulled off slowly, until only the tip was inside him…then he forced his hips _down_ again with one smooth, powerful motion, taking Axel in completely. At the same time, he braced himself with hands on the man's firm chest, and he pushed a wave of hot lust into the human. "Ahhh!" Axel cried out, eyes rolling back, and Roxas didn't relent – he did it again. He began to ride Axel's cock, pushing pulses of lust into Axel each time he filled himself with the man's penis. Every thrust was hard and deep and quick, every withdrawal was slow and long. As they fucked, the slick, wet sounds of Roxas' hole slurping on Axel's cock filled the room – music to the incubus' ears, and overwhelmingly erotic to the human.

"_So…beau…tiful,_" Axel sighed the mumbled syllables, but Roxas refused to pause this time – he just picked up speed, his ass slapping Axel's skin with every hard thrust. "_Who…are…you…ohhhhh!_" Desperation, helplessness – and pleasure. Blissful, hot pleasure radiated from green eyes that should have been half-asleep. Large hands lying helplessly on the bed…twitched. Tightened…clenching into fists for a moment before relaxing again.

Roxas could feel it easily now – the pressure against his spell was pushing harder and harder, and there was no confusing the man's intent. He wanted to _fuck Roxas_, wanted to _move_ and drive into him _hard_ and _take_ him. Everything in Axel was absolutely _yearning _toward Roxas, aching with the question of _"Who?"_ but not in a hesitating way – the emotion in this human was nearer to _adoration_. Drawn irresistibly by the feeling, Roxas leaned down, pressing his chest to Axel's and pushing his spirit into the man, feeling out and exploring his very _soul_. Axel cried out as the heat of Roxas' all-consuming lust filled him…and his hips pumped up off the bed, stabbing jerkily into Roxas' body.

He let Axel do it. He was…too distracted anyway. He had found the emotions boiling over inside his prey, and it was, it truly was – _adoration_. It felt so much like _worship_ that Roxas cried out wordlessly in pleasure, his whole body shaking with a powerful spasm as he rubbed himself against Axel, reveling in the feeling of the man's emotions. Roxas was born to fuck, to breed, to keep his race alive, and he did those things because they were natural to him and enjoyable – but it wasn't what he truly _needed_, what he longed for and never got. _This was._ This human's passionate devotion – this was _everything_. And Roxas went simply _crazy_ with the taste of it.

Arching back, he drove himself down on Axel cock again – and _again _and _again_ and _again_. Hard and fast and wild and unrestrained, head thrown back, eyes unfocused, voice lifted in cries of ecstasy, of "Ahh! Ahh! _Ahhhhhh Axel! Axel, Axel, Axel!_" He felt large, strong hands on his hips, but thought nothing of it. They held him, guided, angled him back a little – and then Axel's cock touched the prostate Roxas had gained along with this body, and electric fire sent him reeling and gasping. "Oh _fuck! Yes!_" Axel rammed up into him again, and hit it _again_, and now it was like he couldn't _miss_. "Oh gods, gods, oh my fucking gods of hell, _fuck!_"

"_Who…are…you?_" Each word was a gasped plea, and each came with a hard stab inward.

Roxas raked his nails down the man's chest and screamed, then, gasping, answered – "Roxas…"

Axel's answering moan was so low it sounded like a drawn out sob of pleasure, "_Roxas…_" Hips grinding in a rough circle, Axel croaked out, "Roxas…I want…to fuck you…this…not enough…_please, Roxas._"

And Roxas agreed. As much as he was enjoying fucking Axel this way, all his rational abilities were being overwhelmed by the fire within this man's soul – all directed at him, now, and all wondering and lustful and bent upon _Roxas._ He was high on Axel's emotions; he couldn't resist them. Making a quick tearing motion, he shredded the restraining spell, scattering it like the tattered clouds in the sky. Then, falling forward, he sank his teeth into Axel's shoulder and growled, "_Fuck. Me._" His cock shuddered against Axel's stomach, oozing his fluid over already-sweaty abs. Axel's hands moved back and locked onto his ass and _squeezed_, making Roxas automatically clench around the erection buried deep inside him. "_Axel!_"

With one powerful heave, Axel flipped their positions. Roxas landed on his back with a grunt, ass still spread open around Axel's cock, which speared him _hard_ as they landed. Immediately, Axel was forcing Roxas' thighs open, his hips thrusting in before they were finished settling into position. Roxas arched and clawed at the man's ribs and opened his legs and angled his hips so that Axel could get as deep as possible, and then he screamed in pleasure as the man did just that and fed him every inch of his thick cock in a hard, deep thrust.

The spell was gone…and Axel's emotions had intensified. Roxas mouthed hungrily over the men's chest, rising off the bed to reach his nipples with his mouth and suckle eagerly. His magic was hooked deep inside Axel, like talons in his soul, and as Roxas' mouth sucked the little dusky peak of his nipple, his power milked the desire and reverence Axel was feeling toward him. "Beautiful…so beautiful…" The man's voice, freed from the muffling incoherence of the spell, was clear and deep and throaty with lust. "Roxas…oh my God, you're…amazing…_uuuuuunghhh!_"

Dizzy with the drunken high of his prey's admiration, Roxas barred his teeth in a grin and growled, "Fuck, _yes!_ Tell me of my beauty, human – Axel! Adore me, worship me, _love me, fuck me!_"

"Roxas!" The cry was frantic, the pace of the man's hips becoming wild. Had Roxas been human, the slamming power of Axel's thrusts would surely have damaged him. As he was, the raw, powerful fucking was _exactly_ what he enjoyed best. "_Ohhhh, _Roxas, _Roxas!_ S-So beautiful, so unreal, a dream come true, come alive in my bed, I can't believe…_ahhh!_ Been…dreaming…wishing for someone just like you, you are…_fuck_ so perfect! Most perfect man I've ever seen, you…you feel so good, oh God baby let me fuck you every night, please, Roxas, _please!_ Please let me fuck you forever, I'll do anything, I'm yours, _yours, all of me, Roxas!_"

Ecstasy – like nothing Roxas had ever felt in all these centuries – swept through him. It had happened to others, but Roxas had never had a human willingly offer himself. His answer was immediate. "You are _mine,_" he growled. An offer, and answer – a contract. It only needed an act to seal it. "Come for me," Roxas gasped, writhing under the unrelenting pounding Axel was still giving him. "Come, Axel, I want you to come…"

"I'm so…close, Roxas, oh God…c-can I…?"

The friction of Axel's cock pumping all the way in and all the way out over and over was filling Roxas with the sensation of pure _sex_. "_Yes. Fuck yes._" It had to be soon…had to be _now!_ "Axel, Axel…come inside me…shoot your semen into me, fill me with your hot come, Axel, _ahhhhh! Harder! Fuck! _Axel, give me your seed, flood me with it, soak me, give me your come! Breed me, Axel, breed my body with your hot semen! Come inside me…_now!_"

With one long, loud cry, Axel obeyed. His cock throbbed hard and fast inside Roxas, and semen erupted from his slit, shooting over and over into Roxas' body, spurting hard and loading his insides with Axel's come. The intensity of his worship was exquisite, the force of his orgasm long and unrelenting…and it drove Roxas over the edge. His cock pulsed as well, white fluid squirting hard from the organ, splattering all over his chest and stomach and coating Axel's body just as much. Screaming through gritted teeth, Roxas rode the waves of pleasure, his ass squeezing and milking every last drop of semen from Axel's penis. And when his orgasm faded and left him awash with bliss, Axel was _still coming_. The intensity and frequency of each pulse was lessened, but his cock was still pouring a steady stream of come into Roxas' body. Groaning with satisfaction, Roxas pulled on the man's cock with his ass, suckling at his spurting penis and swallowing every drop Axel had to give.

When the human finally collapsed on top of him, the contract sealed. Roxas shivered at the feeling of the magical seal binding them together – and, at the same time, he moaned, enjoying the feeling of Axel's hot come deep inside him. "You are mine," he whispered, petting the spent human's sweaty skin, dragging fingers through his wild hair. "Axel…my mate…mine forever. You will sire my children…I will bear them for you. I will carry your seed and deliver your offspring. And I will please you, my mate, my beauty…I will keep you and give you pleasure you cannot imagine." Axel could not understand yet – Roxas knew that. He wasn't even sure he was speaking in Axel's language at the moment. But he would come to see. And he would not regret offering himself to an incubus.

Roxas would dedicate the rest of eternity to his mate's happiness.

~o~


End file.
